


Emergenji Prompts

by MysteryHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Just little ficlets to fill prompts I've received. Ask for some at Moonbain.tumblr.com!!!





	1. The Fall

\- Person A was standing on a chair/on top of something and when they slipped and fell person B happened to be walking by and caught them 

 

The new wing tests were going incredibly well, Dr. Angela Ziegler couldn't help but feel that she had really out done herself this time. Mechanically, the appendages were sound. Sturdy, yet flexible, they were the closest to mimicking a bird's yet. The silky golden feathers spread a minuscule amount wider, catching the slight breeze generated from the lab's fans. She balanced on the wind for some time, allowing her eyes to shut and her mind to wander, completely secure in her newest creations. What Angela didn't count on however, was the vents to suddenly shut, stopping the cool wind from seeping out of their slats.

Angela's eyes snapped opened, her mouth making a tiny 'O' as she realized in vain and far, far too late, that she was about to break several bones. Much to her astonishment and possible chagrin, two strong arms prevented her from landing on the ground. A metallic chuckle brought her eyes back in to focus, the shock wearing off slowly. 

“Hello Doctor, I apologize for being late for my check-up,” The owner of the voice continued to hold Angela, carrying her to the examination table at the far end of her work-space. 

Angela huffed out a laugh, she could always depend on Genji to show up at the strangest times in her life, “It's quite alright, Genji. You weren't late. It appears that you came at just the right time,” She assured, feeling the examination table below her, “ You know, Genji...this is where you are supposed to sit during my assessments.” 

Genji sat in her office chair, sliding it closer to the table, now eye to eye with the woman, “Yes. I know. But that fall...it appears to have startled you. I am checking for signs of shock.” The man said seriously, fumbling with the portion of his face mask covering his mouth. It was a shame that the agency had not finished rebuilding that portion of his jaw yet. He so wished to at the very least, say words to the woman he loved with his own mouth rather than with the omnic communication software they had installed into his circuits. Soon. Angela had promised him. Soon. 

After a few fumbling caresses with his mechanical hand on her forehead, Genji had decided that Angela was well enough to continue with her observations on his progress, “I am happy that I managed to save you, Angela. It would not do for you to be hurt when I am so close by.”

Angela stopped tuning one of the cyborg's bicep filaments, “It is not your job to look after me, Genji. It is mine to look after you,” She put her tool down. Without a second thought, the woman absentmindedly placed a chaste kiss to the scarred cheek of her patient, “But I appreciate the sentiment all the same.”

Genji's shoulder and chest vents popped open suddenly, releasing a cloud of steam that surrounded them both, temporarily blinding Angela. The doctor heard hurried metal footsteps and a resounding crash as the steam cleared. Genji's form was clumsily stumbling out of the lab, uncharacteristically unsteady for the professional ninja.

“I...will see you later, Angela. I have duties....that direction...” Genji managed to stutter out as he disappeared down the corridor.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch decides to throw a gala. Genji and Mercy meet on the dance floor.

First Dance Fluff Prompt

The Overwatch agency didn't host galas frequently, there had only been one type of public party to commemorate the founding of the organization. Since the recall, and the public accepting Overwatch once more, Soldier 76 had decided that a party would be the perfect way to gain support from donors. Thus, each and every operative currently serving found themselves dressed to the nines and entertaining various patrons and media outlets. 

Genji wove his way through the crowd, feeling right at home. The Shimada family had thrown numerous gatherings, and this was no different. People streamed through the entrance of the great hall, marveling at the heroes, “Oh wow is that really Genji? There's Symmetra!” He had heard. It made him chuckle, as he walked off to find his master. 

The Shambali monk was currently engrossed in a conversation with Lena and a few low-ranking politicians, no doubt about Omnic-rights. Genji melted into the back of the room and leaned against the wall, avoiding all serious discussions. His eyes scanned the crowd for his brother, and his brother's hapless cowboy. The two had become inseparable over the last year, and Genji was sure that where McCree was, his brother was sure to be close by. 

The ninja spotted the two men on the dance floor, McCree was helplessly drunk, swaying to the music as Hanzo tried desperately to yank his lover out of the eyes of the public. Genji put his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. McCree was all the vengeance Genji ever need wreak on his brother. 

Bored of watching the spectacle his brother was creating, and far too poised to throw himself into it, Genji pushed himself off of the wall and straightened his suit. There had to be something for him to do here. He thought briefly about staying near the bar, before remembering that his body could no longer process alcohol the way it had once before. He drifted towards the center of the room, giving a few impromptu interviews for the the more rowdy camera crews. 

The lights dimmed even more than before, creating a muted orange hue to the large hall. Genji spotted something golden reflecting what little light was left, creating a halo around a lone figure dancing off to the side. Genji recognized the dancer immediately and made his way over to her. To say he was relieved at the woman's presence would be an understatement. 

She was the most beautiful woman in the room, he would know. Genji Shimada was an infamous playboy before his infamous demise. Unfortunately, his skills with women burned with most of his body, leaving him a nervous wreck around the doctor who had saved his life. In true Mercy fashion, her golden dress held tiny gossamer wings attached at her back, falling into a train. Genji was impressed that she hadn't tripped a few people in the name of beauty. He could feel himself beginning to overheat as he finally stopped in front of her. 

He didn't deserve her delighted smile, “Genji! How have you been? I've been keeping an eye out for you all evening” She exclaimed reaching her hands out to take his own, “Dance with me?”

He was taken aback, not realizing that he was being led out to the main floor. Angela spun in a circle, falling into Genji in a graceful twirl. He caught her carefully, letting her balance gently on his forearms before lifting her to her feet. He felt his own body betray him, beginning to move in time with Angela's own. 

She must have put in a passive program while rebuilding him, one where if she danced, he matched her perfectly. Genji was amazed at how well they fit together as well as with the music. It was like magic. 

Angela laughed and brought herself closer at the end of a particularly fast song. His face in both of her hands, scars being lightly caressed under her fingertips, “That was fun”. 

He gulped and nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight puff of steam venting from his suit. Another song began playing, this one much slower than before. Her gentle touches gave him the confidence needed to rest both of his hands on the woman's hips, pulling her a fraction closer. They twirled around the floor, completely lost in each other, laughing quietly as they cut through the room. 

Hanzo who had failed miserably in tugging his own partner off of the dance floor was awestruck as he watched his brother glide by with the doctor of Overwatch. They looked so at ease with each other. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. McCree leaned on him heavily, whispering conspiratorially in his ear, “They are TOTALLY gonna-”, the declaration was cut short by Hanzo's palm locking tightly around his boyfriend's mouth.


End file.
